Back to 1999: The Lightning Thief
by mangareader54
Summary: Apollo and Hermes are bored and decide to send seven heroes back to 1999 on the Winter Solstice in Olympus to read about our favorite demigod, however not only are the seven demigods being sent back but also some guests from both the future and the past. Flames are accepted


**A/N: This my non-original idea that I really wanted to take a go at because for these last few weeks I have been reading stories like these. I DO NOT OWN OR HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS SIERIES NOR THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS SERIES ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN! I did that because I don't feel like repeat in myself in my other chapters I probably mention it again once every 5 chapters. Please note that if this seems similar to anyone else's story tell me immediately I do not wish to copy anyone else's work. P.S: I'm curious who reads the authors notes if you do leave a review and I may dedicate a chapter to you with some of your ideas but you'll have to pm or review with the word cookie. **

Prologue: We are sent back to 1999

It was a warm summer day at Camp Half-Blood. Percy and Annabeth were on the beach having a picnic date. Nico was somewhere in the shadows scaring people randomly. Jason and Piper were by Zeus' fist have a date. Leo was by the Argo II fixing it up and adding new designs to it. Finally Thalia was visiting for a break from the hunters. However just as the conch shell for lunch was sounding all of them were surrounded by a shining blue light

Olympus- Winter Solstice- 1999- God's POV- Third Person

It was a regular day on Olympus with Hades was arguing with Zeus for having another demigod child even they swore an oath. Poseidon and Athena were arguing about the usual stuff, Hera was telling off Hephaestus for not caring about her as a son should and he was arguing back that she threw him off Olympus when he was a baby. Aphrodite was on Ares lap making out with him. Apollo and Hermes were planning what pranks to play on people. Hestia was tending to the hearth in the center of the room while chatting with Artemis. That and also random arguments that went somewhere along these lines.

"Mother Rhea always liked you best!"

"The sky is way more powerful than the sea!"

"The traffic in the Underworld is horrendous!"

"Hades, you must eat more cereal!"

"Apollo! How dare you flirt with my Hunters!"

"Stop yelling at me, little sis!"

"Kelp Head, stop stropping over Athens, which was 5000 years ago!"

"Father, why did you send me to that insufferable camp!?"

"Hermes! You stole my sword!"

"Ares, shut up, if you stress me out I'll stop being so pretty!"

"Mother, when will you apologize for throwing me off Olympus?!"

"Zeus, stop flirting with all those women!"

However screams and shrieks filled the air as seven kids fell through the ceiling of the throne room along with a package, but before they plummeted to their death from the shear height of their fall Zeus was able to conjure up two white 'L' shaped couched fitting each and every individual teen comfortably. Unfortunately the package did not land on the floor nor the couch but the lap of a black haired sea green eyed boy.

"Damn why does it always happen to me?" he said groaning in pain from the impact of the fallen package.

"Well Seaweed Brain you do have the rottenest of luck after all so I'm not surprised" answered back a young girl with blonde hair curled like a princesses and stormy gray eyes.

"Ha! You got that right Annie. Kelp Head here has luck worst than Hercules" replied a fifteen year old girl with black choppy hair and stormy electric blue eyes.

"Don't call me ANNIE!" shot back the 'Annie' girl.

"Umm, guys not to interrupt, but you may have to save this argument for later it seems" replied a thirteen year old boy with messy bed hair and dark eyes with a madman's glint in them.

It was than all the demigods noticed the amused and slightly worried looks upon the god's faces.

"Who are you to dare interrupt the winter solstice meeting" Zeus thundered **(A/N: all puns intended no matter how cliché) **

"What do you mean did you not summon us here yourself lord Zeus" questioned a girl who had the most unique kaleidoscope eyes and chocolate brown hair that is cut choppy and uneven with thin strands braided on either side of her hair.

"No, now answer my question who are you?" Zeus questioned again.

"Ummm, if you don't mind me asking what year is it my lord" countered a boy with electric blue eyes, tidy, military cropped blond hair, and a small scar on the corner of his lip.

"It's, my dear boy, 1999" replied Hestia looking kind and warmly to teach teen

"We got transported back in time? THAT IS SO AWESOME!" Exclaimed a boy with curly black hair and dark brown eyes

"Guy's look I found a note on the box" replied the 'Annie' girl who was hovering over the previously forgotten package with a note in hand.

"Well read what it says Wise Girl" said the 'seaweed brain' nicknamed boy

"It says:

_Dear Future demigods and Past gods _

_We have decided along with permission from the fates to send all of you back in time to read the personal thoughts and adventures of- __**blah blah blah you make it sound so formal get to the good part already—**__shut up Hermes, as I was saying adventures of our favorite demigod PERCY JACKSON. __**You can't kill, hurt, or maim any of the demigods just saying however the gods can be hurt so try not to anger each other. **__ Thanks Hermes I was just about to get to that. Don't stick your tongue out at me I am to awesome for that! Anyway demigods introduce yourselves along with your titles and who you are the child of._

_ From, _

_The most awesome gods ever Apollo and __**Hermes**_"

Annabeth read amused by the letter and contents itself.

"Yes! We are the most amazing gods ever, even our future gods agree with us" Apollo said hi fiving Hermes

"Anyway demigods introduce yourselves already" Athena said gesturing for them to start

"I am Annabeth Chase architect of Olympus and one of the chosen seven of the second great prophecy and daughter of Athena." Annabeth said standing up then sitting back down again

"My name is Piper McLean I am a charm speaker also one of the chosen seven from the second great prophecy and I am a daughter of Aphrodite" Piper said following Annabeth's lead

"Leo Valdez fire wielder, one of the chosen seven and son of Hephaestus" as he stood up and bowed with a cheeky grin on his face

"My name is Jason Grace I am a Praetor of the First Legion, Champion of Juno, son of Jupiter and one of the chosen seven" Jason replied after Leo following the girls lead

"Nico di Angelo son of Hades, Ambassador of Pluto and the King of Ghosts" said Nico while sitting down

"Thalia Grace Lieutenant of Artemis and Daughter of Zeus" Thalia said glancing up to show that she does recognize the gods

"Percy Jackson son of Poseidon Savior of Olympus and Praetor of the Twelfth Legion" Percy said standing up and bowing semi-mockingly and semi-respectful to the gods

After all the demigods had finished introducing themselves some gods looked at their children with pride while three other *more like two other* gods looked at each mother in slight anger

"YOU BROKE THE OATH!" Zeus and Hades accused the other and Poseidon

"Peace brothers we have all broken the oath and since my son had said savior of Olympus we now know that Olympus won't raze" Poseidon said calmly while still holding some authority.

"Poseidon is correct now I suggest you all calm down and think about this rationally" Hestia said standing up and smiling warmly to her three brothers.

"Actually if I may say my father did not break the oath for I was hidden in the Lotus Hotel and Casino since the 1920's and Hazel was originally dead" Nico said to the still slightly enraged Zeus.

"Anyway what are the names of the books? Since they seem to revolve around young Percy over there" Hestia asked kindly and politely to Annabeth

"Of course Lady Hestia, the names of the books for the first series are Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief, The Sea of Monsters, The Titans Curse, The Bottle of Labyrinth, The Demigod Files, and The Last Olympian. The second series is the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero, The Son of Neptune, The Demigod Diaries, The Mark of Athena, and the House of Hades" Annabeth said showing everyone the cover of the books as she listed them off.

"Ugh that's a lot of books do we have to read all of them?" Percy questioned while casting a pained looked at the amount of books and the sheer thickness with Leo and Jason nodding in the background agreeing with him. However before Annabeth could answer him a note floated down from nowhere with one boldly written word on it _**'YES!'**_

"Ugh, let's get started the faster we finish the sooner we don't have to read anymore" Leo said sending the offending object a heated glare

"Alright who wishes to read first" Athena said holding up the first book

"I would Lady Athena since it is about my life Percy said walking over to Athena's shrunken throne and form in order to retrieve the book and then sitting down in between Annabeth and Nico (A/N: here's how the demigods are sitting 1st couch: Leo Piper and Jason 2nd couch: Thalia Nico Percy and Annabeth, since the couches are 'L' shaped Thalia and Leo were able to sit up with their legs sprawled out in front of them)

"**I Accidently Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher"** __


End file.
